gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Murders Committed by Niko Bellic
In Grand Theft Auto IV there are a lot of hit missions and Niko by far has been the protagonist to have killed the most characters in the entire Grand Theft Auto series. Here is a list of his ordered murders (not just all the guards): Murders *Dardan Petrela- The first murder by Niko in Liberty City. He stabs him and throws him out of the window for trying to kill Roman Bellic. *Vladimir Glebov- He shoots him in the head for sleeping with Mallorie Bardas behind Roman's back. *Lenny Petrovic- Killed on orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Jason Michaels- Killed on Faustin's order for messing around with Faustin's daughter. *Lyle Rivas- Chased and killed on orders of Brucie. *Tom Rivas- Killed on orders of Brucie. *Mikhail Faustin- Killed on orders of Dimitri Rascalov and to help himself out of trouble with Kenny Petrovic. *Tom Rivas- Killed for not paying off his debt to Brucie. *Jayvon Simson- Kills him for not paying back Dwayne Forge. *Tom Goldberg- Killed for trying to get Francis McReary in legal trouble. *Marlon Bridges- Killed on Playboy X's orders. *Trunchez Brothers- Killed so Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Teddy Benavidez- Killed for owing Ray Boccino money. To execute him, you can throw a grenade or molotov and he falls out of the building whilst on fire. However, the player can corner him and shoot him with a gun *Kim Young-Guk- Killed on Jon Gravelli's orders. *Aiden O'Malley- Killed for trying to get back at Derrick McReary. *Bucky Sligo- Killed for trying to get back at Derrick McReary. *Tony Black- Killed and framed the murder on the Albanians so their relationship with the Ancellotis could be damaged. *Frank Garone- Killed and framed for the murder of the Albanians. *Jim Fitzgerald- Killed on Ray Boccino's orders. *Isaac Roth- Killed for threatening Ray Boccino. *Luca Silvestri- Killed for stealing the diamonds. *Joseph DiLeo- Killed in a shootout with Niko Bellic. *John Barbosa- Killed in a shootout with Niko Bellic. *Ray Boccino-Killed on Pegorino's orders. *Anthony Corrado- Killed for attempting to rat out Jimmy Pegorino. *Dimitri Rascalov- Killed for trying to kill Niko. *Jimmy Pegorino- Killed for killing Kate, only if you choose the Revenge missions. *Eddie Low- Killed by Niko when he attempts to stab and kill Niko (Eddie Low is a random character so killing him or even encountering him in the first place is optional). Choices *Ivan Bytchkov- Niko can throw him down the building on Vlad's order or help him up. *Mickey- Can be killed during Uncle Vlad. *Cherise Glover- Niko can shoot her in Ruff Rider. *Clarence Little- Niko can kill him on Francis McReary's orders or you can let him live. *Alonso Gomez- you can kill him or let him warn Teddy. *Darko Brevic- Niko can either take revenge by shooting him multiple times or sparing him. *Sergei-In Deal Sergei attempts to kill Niko,but kills Roman instead and Niko kills him in revenge. Kill One Or The Other *'Playboy X' or Dwayne Forge- Niko shoots Playboy under the jaw and obtains his penthouse or Niko can shoot Dwayne in the back of the head. *'Francis McReary' or Derrick McReary- Niko can shoot either with his sniper rifle. Questionable Or Unknown *Bledar Morina- It is unknown if he passed out or he was killed during the fight.The player can make sure and stab or shoot him (if the player posses a gun early in the game). *Kalem Vulaj- The same as Bledar,it is unknown if he died or not.